Love Story
by Akihime Rena
Summary: Mereka selalu bersama. Dulu, sekarang, dan selamanya. Merajut kisah manis layaknya anak remaja pada umumnya./my first fanfic/drabble setiap chapter/fluffy/ Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Love Story

by Akihime Rena

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

_Warning: AU; OOC; typo(s); drabbles; ide pasaran_

DLDR

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Normal POV

.

Uchiha Sasuke mencengkram rambut emonya frustasi. Pikirannya sedang kalut saat ini. Rasanya ingin marah saja. Terlebih saat melihat gadis berambut _soft pink_ panjang didepannya. Sudah lebih dari seperempat jam ia berdebat dengan kekasihnya itu.

"Ne? Ayolahh, Sasuke-kun!" rajuk gadis itu manja. Setia dengan pipi _chubby-_nya yang ia kembungkan. Dan juga bibirnya yang mengerucut itu. Kalau saja Sasuke lupa dengan situasi sekarang, pasti sudah ia kecup bibir _sexy _kekasihnya itu.

"Tapi―"

"Kumohon! Hanya sekali saja, Sasuke-kunn!" bujuknya lagi. Gadis manis bernama Haruno Sakura tersebut kini menarik-narik kaus santai kekasihnya manja. Sedangkan pemuda yang disebut namanya tersebut hanya memutar bola matanya malas, dan mencoba untuk tidak menanggapi permintaan kekasih menyebalkannya ini.

Nyebelin? Banget.

Hari ini ia ingin beristirahat sejenak. Menjabat sebagai ketua osis membuatnya tidak bisa mendapatkan waktu istirahat yang cukup. Dan tadi, saat ia sedang enak-enaknya tidur, kekasihnya datang dengan permintaan tidak masuk akalnya.

Sebenarnya Sasuke sangat senang karena Sakuranya datang. Tapi tentu kalau tidak menganggu waktu istirahatnya yang sangat berharga itu.

Tapi―

.

"Hn. Aku pakai."

.

―apa sih yang enggak buat si dia?

.

.

.

Dan disinilah Sasuke.

Di kamar mewahnya. Bersama sang kekasih tercinta.

Dan― oh, lihatlah penampilan "unyu" Sasuke sekarang.

Tubuh atletisnya ditutupi dengan pakaian berbentuk ayam. Dengan buntut ayam dibagian bokongnya. Dan juga bando cantik berbentuk kepala ayam berwarna merah menyala.

_Hell no_. Apa yang akan dikatakan semua orang jika melihat seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang terkenal dengan wajah tampan bak _Dewa Yunani_, gayanya yang keren, dan juga sifat angkuhnya itu kini memakai pakaian –yang menurutnya- tak layak pakai.

Mungkin mereka akan histeris. Ataupun memasang wajah yang seakan-akan mengatakan kau-bukan-Sasuke!

Lebay? Memang. Tapi itulah kenyataan yang ada.

Dan, ukh, rasanya ingin muntah sekarang juga melihat wujudnya cermin.

"KYAAA! Sasuu, kamu lucu~" teriak Sakura gemas melihat wujud kekasih didepannya sekarang. Dengan cepat tangan mungilnya mengambil _iphone5 _miliknya. Dan dengan mata yang berbinar-binar, ia langsung memotret Sasuke.

"Hei! Jangan di foto!" protes Sasuke dengan kesal, "Hapus!"

"Tidak mau! Wee," sahut Sakura seraya menjulurkan lidahnya.

Dasar. Kekasihnya ini menyebalkan sekali sih? Sudah beruntung Sasuke menuruti permintaannya. Sekarang malah meminta lebih.

Agar mencegah terjadinya hal yang sangat tidak diinginkan, dengan cepat Sasuke merebut _iphone _Sakura_._

"Yahh! Jangan dihapus Sasuke-kun! Kembalikan!" pinta Sakura sambil berloncat kecil untuk mengambil _handphone_-nya. Namun sayang, Sasuke sudah terlebih dulu menghapus gambar laknat itu dan melemparnya keatas ranjang didekat mereka.

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu? Bertingkah seperti orang hamil yang sedang ngidam. Ingat, kita tidak pernah melakukan itu. Atau kau bermain dibelakangku?" selidik Sasuke. Sakura yang mendengarnya spontan menekuk mukanya sebal, "Bukan seperti itu!"

Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya, "lalu?"

Sakura menunduk. Menyembunyikan rona merah diwajahnya.

"_Ano_.. Ino bilang padaku kalau Sasuke-kun benar-benar tulus mencintaiku, pasti Sasuke-kun rela melakukan apapun untukku. K-karena itu aku…" Sakura tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ia terlalu malu mengakuinya.

Sasuke yang gemas melihat tingkah kekasihnya itu kini berjalan pelan, mencoba menghapus jarak diantara mereka.

Tangan kirinya ia letakan ditengkuk Sakura dan tangan kanannya ia tautkan dengan jari lentik sang kekasih. Perlahan tapi pasti, ciuman yang lembut tercipta diantara mereka. Dan bibir Sasuke bergerak secara perlahan diatas bibir Sakura yang ikut membalasnya.

Beberapa detik kemudian, ciuman manis itu terputus. Meninggalkan rona merah diwajah Sakura. Begitu juga Sasuke ―walaupun ditahannya mati-matian.

Sasuke memegang tangan mungil kekasihnya lembut.

"Sakura."

"N-ne?" jujur saja, Sakura gugup. Apalagi kini sang kekasih menatapnya tajam dan intens secara bersamaan.

"Aku mencintaimu."

DEG. DEG.

Sasuke menahan nafasnya, "sangat mencintaimu. Ya, aku akui. Aku memang bukan pacar yang romantis. Aku tidak pernah mengucapkan sesuatu yang bisa membuatmu bahagia atau apapun yang kau inginkan. Tapi sungguh, aku tulus mencintaimu."

Detak jantung Sasuke menggila. Jauh lebih cepat daripada saat ia pertama kali menyatakan perasaannya pada gadis yang ia sayangi ini. Ayolah, seorang Uchiha tidak boleh kelihatan seperti pecundang, bukan?

Dan lihat gadis didepannya ini. Wajah manisnya sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Mata _emerald_-nya sedikit membelalak. Tubuhnya lemas. Dan juga, kini hatinya menghangat mendengar ungkapan tulus pemuda yang sangat dicintainya ini.

Ia sadar. Sangat sadar. Sasuke tulus mencintainya. Walau tanpa kata-kata, pemuda itu selalu menunjukan rasa cintanya lewat tindakan.

_Talk less, do more_. Itulah Sasuke.

Tapi, tetap saja ada yang aneh bagi Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun…"

Dalam hatinya Sasuke merasa bangga. Pasti kekasihnya itu kini terpana dengan kata-katanya barusan. Senyum tipis mengembang diwajah tampannya. Senyuman yang jarang ia perlihatkan kepada orang-orang.

Tapi, ada hal yang Sasuke lupakan. Bahwa―

.

.

"Aku jadi merasa pacaran sama ayam."

.

.

―penampilannya tidak mendukung kata-katanya barusan.

**Krik Krik**

.

Ah, sepertinya gombalan Sasuke kali ini harus berakhir dengan memalukan.

.

.

.

OWARI

.

.

A/N:

Haii. Aku Akihime Rena. Kalian bisa panggil Rena. Aku masih author baru. Jadi masih butuh kritik dan saran.

Gimana? Jelekkah? Anehkah? Gomen, ini fic pertamaku. Awalnya mau aku publish nanti. Tapi tangan udah gatel pengen cepet-cepet di publish #eh

Jadi ini drabble fic. Cerita tiap chapter berbeda. Tapi masih berhubungan. Fic ini terinspirasi dari Love milik Akinayuki XD tapi gak akan sama kok:D

Romancenya masih belom kerasa ya? Nanti chapter depan romancenya kerasa kok:)

Kalau mau request cerita buat chapter selanjutnya bisa PM atau tulis di kolom review:D

Jadi? Keep atau delete?

.

.

Mind to Review? Thanks:)


	2. Chapter 2

Love Story

by Akihime Rena

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

_Warning: AU; OOC; typo(s); drabbles; ide pasaran_

DLDR

.

.

.

.

.

Normal POV

.

**Class: XIA/Sains - Seika Gakuen High School, Tokyo**

.

"―_dalam konsep redoks, peristiwa pelepasan elektron disebut oksidasi, sedangkan peristiwa elektron dinamakan reduksi. Reaksi redoks pada peristiwa perkaratan besi dapat―"_

Entah sudah berapa lama sang guru berdiri dan menerangkan pelajaran yang –bagi semua siswa Seika Gakuen- membosankan itu. Haruno Sakura tetap tidak memperhatikan penjelasan guru di depannya itu. Ia lebih memilih menengok kearah lapangan melalui jendela kelas tepat disebelahnya. Pandangannya kosong. Jelas terlihat sekali ia sedang melamunkan sesuatu. Walau sesekali terlihat ia menghela napas panjang.

Pikirannya terpenuhi kejadian kemarin sore.

Ia bertengkar Sasuke hanya karena pria itu telat datang saat kencan mereka. Ah, atau mungkin tidak bisa disebut bertengkar karena pemuda itu hanya diam saat Sakura menceramahinya.

Baiklah. Ia mengaku bersalah.

Sasuke terlambat karena harus menemani kolega bisnis _Tou-san_nya yang datang sore itu. Dan setelah itupun Sasuke tetap datang kerumahnya dan meminta maaf.

Ck. Ia sangat merasa bersalah disini.

Oh, hei, tapi itu bukan sepenuhnya salahnya, kan? Karena Sasuke-lah yang mengajaknya duluan. Harusnya pemuda itu member kabar kalau tidak bisa datang. Ya, setidaknya itulah yang ada dipikiran seorang nona muda ini.

Ya walau begitu, tetap saja ia bertekad untuk meminta maaf pada pemuda itu. Rasanya tidak enak kalau seharian tidak berbicara dengan Sasuke.

Tapi, apa Sasuke sebal dengannya?

'Ah, tidak mungkin. Sasuke-_kun_ tidak akan marah hanya karena itu.' pikirnya.

Jadi ia harus bagaimana? Ia mau minta maaf, tapi bagaimana kalau Sasuke masih marah padanya? Tapi kalau tidak minta maaf, ia merasa bersalah.

**Puk!**

Saat ia sedang asik dengan lamunannya. Ia merasakan ada benda ringan yang menyentuh kepalanya. Dan ternyata itu adalah selembar kertas yang di sudah diremukan.

Tapi siapa yang melemparnya?

Dengan cepat, Sakura menengok kearah belakang. Kalau dugaannya benar yang melempar kertas tersebut pasti_―_

―dan, yah, benar dugaanya, kini kekasihnya tersebut sedang melihat kearahnya.

Dan tanpa berpikir panjang, ia segera membuka isi surat tersebut.

Dan seketika, pipinya merona. Sebuah senyuman simpul tercetak diwajahnya. Hatinya menghangat isi surat tersebut.

'Dasar, percaya diri sekali sih Sasuke-_kun.' _Ujarnya sambil terkekeh pelan.

Walau hanya pesan singkat yang tidak bermakna, tapi itu cukup untuk membuatnya yakin bahwa pemuda itu tidak marah padanya.

.

.

.

.

'_Jangan memikirkanku terus.'_

_._

_._

_._

_._

OWARI

.

.

.

A/N:

Makasih banyak buat yang udah review:) kalau gak ada kalian aku gak akan lanjutin fic iniXD

Maaf kalo chapter ini gak memuaskan. Aku bener-bener ragu buat update._.

Balas review chapter 1 yang Login cek PM ya:

_Kira-chan:_ Makasih yaa:*

_SSL_: iya lanjutt:)

_Marcella_: oke!XD

_Qwerty_: iya lanjut:D

_Reizuno_: wahh makasih yaaXD iyaa keep writing! (ง'o')ง

_Sora_: makasih udah sukaa:3

_StrawBerry_: lucuu kan? Hehe. Iya keep

Makasih banyak buat yang udah review, fave, follow. Review kalian itu berarti banget buat aku :D

Review lagi yaa jangan bosen-bosenXD


End file.
